User talk:RomanRage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Light page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Disturbing pasta Hi, Roman Rage. You commented on my story He Was A New Man that it is hard to disturb you. Well, check out my new fairytale, Rumplestilskin. I anxious to hear if I can disturb you twice. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Fresh, hot pasta Hi, RomanRage. I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE Werewolf That is too weird. You are the second person today to ask me to write a werewolf story! I will do it. I hope I can live up to your expectations. It may take some time but I will let you know when I am done. I am also going to turn Sons of Odin into a novella and give those brothers the character development they deserve. And thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I truly appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:16, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Your werewolf story is completed As requested, here is a werewolf story: The Gym Teacher I hope you enjoy it and look forward to hearing your response. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:11, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Got another one Under a Rotting Sky- a tragic punk-rock love story. And, hey, man, thanks so much for reading my stories and leaving feedback. I really appreciate it. Also, I don't know if you ever read my story The Long List, but it is up for Pasta of The Month. Give it a read, and if you like it and think it deserves it, then vote for it! Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) A rock musician? Awesome, I knew there was something cool I could somehow detect from you. Got a YouTube link or someway I can check you out? Glad you liked my tragic punk-rock love story and thanks so much for voting for The Long List. I am super stoked that it won. Well, it looks like another one of my stories just got nominated for Pasta of the Month, Nightingale. If you get a chance give it a read, I always appreciate your feedback. You may find it refreshing because it is relatively tame with no shocking, disturbing, or too gruesome scenes. A sweet little tale about a whorehouse in 1910. Catch you later, brother, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Happy Father's Day, Roman Rage HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy. You like tales of demonic possession? Check out my new one: The Number of Darkness. It gets good and gnarly. And even stars our friend BlackNumber1. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Martial Arts Hey Roman, thanks for messaging me. The arts I teach are Ninjutsu and a program I developed for the street called S.S.C. (Street Survival Concepts). Ninjutsu is actually comprised of several different arts. Mainly very ancient Ryu that are much older than modern arts such as Judo, Aikido, Karate. In fact, most of the modern Japanese arts come from Ninjutsu. We train in the Ryu-Ha of Togakure Ryu Ninjutsu, Gyokko Ryu Kosshijutsu, Koto Ryu Koppojutsu (both of which were the unarmed fighting method of the Togakure Ninja), Kukishinden Ryu Happo Bikenjutsu (of which much of aikido came from, The founder of Aikido mastered the Kukishinden Ryu), Takagi-Yoshin Ryu Jutaijutsu (where Jiujutsu and Judo came from, originally a bodyguard art), and Shinden-Fudo Ryu Dakkentaijutsu. All of which are very, very old. I could go on for hours about martial arts. It's something I truly love, as well as teaching. I take it you have studied the arts as well. Blacknumber1 (talk) 22:28, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re Support Thank you so much Roman Rage. Your kind words were touching and very appreciated. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Seasons Greeting, my friend I do believe you will enjoy this yule tide tale: A Noel in Black HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey Roman Rage! Happy New Year. I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC)